This invention pertains to an undergarment for men with incontinence.
Adult male incontinence is a common condition which causes the incontinent person to suffer with discomfort and embarrassment caused by urine penetrating undergarments and staining outer garments or clothing.
The most common means of dealing with adult partial incontinence is with the use of adult disposable diapers. Other undergarments for male incontinence have also been developed, for example see the present inventor""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,913 for MEN""S BOXER SHORTS FOR INCONTINENCE, issued on Jul. 22, 1997. However, to date, none of these devices are fully effective or convenient to use.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an undergarment for men with incontinence which eliminates these aforementioned disadvantages.
The male undergarment for incontinence of the present invention includes an undergarment having front and back panels with a waistband at the top and thigh encircling leg portions at the bottom of the undergarment and a crotch portion between the leg portions. The undergarment may be provided in many different forms, such as boxer shorts, long or short pajama pants, etc. A pocket protection cage of resilient material is provided with a top opening and secured inside of the front panel of the undergarment and positioned for natural protrusion of a male penis of the wearer into this opening. A retainer on the pocket cage is provided for retaining the male penis in position.
The pocket protection cage has portions thereof that are positioned at an angle whereby it protrudes downwardly into one of the leg portions to the side of the crotch portion of the undergarment. A disposable, flexible and watertight pocket is removably retained in the cage for disposal after use. The pocket is provided with a top opening secured for conforming to the top opening of the cage to permit the protrusion of the male penis into this top opening of the pocket. Absorbent material is provided in the pocket for absorbing the urine.
The retainer for the penis may include an elastic noose dimensioned for contracting around the male penis. The retainer may additionally or independently include a notch at the top opening of the pocket protection cage for receiving the penis therethrough. The cage is preferably constructed of plastic and may be removably secured from the front panel of the undergarment through the use of snaps or Velcro or the like so that the undergarment may be washed or replaced independently of the cage.